narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuko
|academy = N/A |chunin = N/A |jonin = N/A |nature = Water (Affinity) Wind Ice Freezing |jutsu = }} Mizuko (水子, Water Child) is a splendid Jonin level kunoichi of Kirigakure. Flowing through her veins, is the blood of the Hōzuki Clan and the Kitamura Clan. As well as the famed Hōzuki Clans hiden techniques, Mizuko is a master over the Kitamura clans Kekkei Genkai, the Ice Release. Background Personality Energetic, Vibrant & Full of life. Words that are commonly used to describe this woman. Since a toddler, Mizuko has been filled from head to toe with energy. She would wake up early in the morning before her adoptive parents and wake them up. Laughing, Screaming and Playing were the things she tended to do non-stop from day to day. As she grew up not much changed, her vibrancy remained. When assigned a task, no matter what it was, she was always rearing to go. She would always give 100% into all she did, showing good ethics regardless. Not many in the village had nearly as much enthusiasm as she did. A perk of this trait was one she became known for and one that gave her such credibility as a leader. This perk was the ability to motivate people using her unparalleled enthusiasm. Those close to this spectacular female never fail to credit her kindness. Many have said and many believe her heart to be truely made from gold. She never fails to help those in need, whether they are pained physically or mentally. Mizuko has said that she suffers from terrible pains in heart when she ignores pained people. Her caring and sympathetic nature has led to her being slated as a particularly nosey person as she is always questioning peoples depression. Mizuko often sheds tears for other peoples pain and dilemmas because of her sympathy. Being one with a very troubled past, she knows the true understanding of suffering. It is because of this her compassion as reached such levels. She has stated she would rather die that allow any human being to experience what she has experienced. Ever since she was brought into this world, she has been described to have a fiery nature. This characterisation has been brought about due to her quick temper, Mizuko can be angered relatively quick when people directly insult her homeland and/or loved ones. Her temper can be easily translated as impatience as she is can become slightly agitated during long waits. As she has grown older she came to realise that these traits weren't the best to have so she desperately tries to contain them. On the other hand, her fiery nature isn't all bad. It also displays something few nowadays possess. Passion. Her passion is the source of all the intense feelings. This passion fuels her devotion to her beliefs. Her passion shows her deep care towards the things she loves. One such thing would be her partner. This passion brings out her lust and ardour as she seeks to portray her intense feelings towards him through sexual activities. She is known throughout the village for her keen sense of humour. Mizuko never fails to insert a quirky joke in her current situation to lighten a tense mood. Unlike others, her jokes tend to make people laugh. Those who are constantly with her, say they enjoy her company because of her comedic entertainment. Mizuko has a rare gift that makes her naturally funny. Her hysterics go even further, thanks to her clumsiness. By breaking things accidentally and other clumsy acts, she has people laugh to the point tears shed from there eyes. Beyond her kind hearted and jokey side, there is a side to Mizuko known and feared by nearly all. This side of her portrays independence, individual strength and her serious demeanor. Mizuko, while this side of her has surfaced, extinguishes all traces of her other more positive characteristics. She does hesitate to speak her mind, no matter who it may be and fears no-one. The first time people bare witness to this side of her it takes nearly all by surprise. In the space of no time, the seemingly innocent women switches to a powerful, decisive combatant. In the heat of battle or things involving the safety of her village is when this more serious side of her is seen. From the latter trait branches another more serious characteristic. This characteristic is referred to as merciless. She has more a less no emotion towards those who are not allied to her or fighting for the same cause as her. Despite hating pointless waste of the human life, she will by all means end one if it results in bringing her and her comrades a step closer to peace. Mizuko will never hesitate taking a life to save plenty others. During the invasion of Kirigakure, she single handedly vanquished over fifty shinobi without thinking twice. This demonic side to her abides by and follows one simple ideal... By Any Means Necessary. Similar to the Will of Fire possessed by certain shinobi of Konohagakure, Mizuko, ,and others sworn to Kirigakure, possess a will of her own. This will was passed down to her by her former sensei. It is the source of her undying allegiance to Kirigakure and all of its inhabitants. It has an unwritten law. To never lose hope. Hope is everything to the Shinobi of her village, as they believe hope to be the source of recovery and self-perseverance. Mizuko has taken it upon herself to name this will, and has named it the Will of Water. As well as her loyalty to her homeland, Mizuko has displayed her loyalty to her comrades and friends on multiple occasions. She often says she would rather die than sell out one of her own. Unlike a lot of shinobi, she follows the Leave no man behind principles as she would risk her own life to recover and injured ally. Despite not being on good terms with every single one of her fellow Kiri-nin, she can even feel the strongest of comradery with a Kiri-nin whose guts she hates, such as_____. The elders of Kirigakure believe this is possible because both individuals follow the conducts of the Will of Water, and fight only to protect their homeland. Despite growing up in a rich, spoilt background she has maintained her humility. To her, everyone is equal, regardless, because at the end of the day they all breathe the same air. Mizuko, herself, knows she has far more power than the average shinobi, however she does not go around bragging about it. She hates people to do so. To her, arrogant people are insecure people who seek others opinions of themselves to make them feel important. Even upon her promotion to jounin to kage, she remained humble and demanded to be treated no different. Living up to the monicker The Alluring Witch, Mizuko uses her irresistible charm to sway the odds in her favour. Due to being in a serious relationship with Raiden, she tends not to show this side of her because of her sole loyalty and love for him. However, she will if she has to. Mizuko uses several techniques to seduce those who wallow in her beauty. One of which include, using her perfect figure to entice the man by slowly easing herself into the mans grasp. She ever so slightly alters her speech pattern and body posture into a more flirty one leading the man into thinking she wants to engage in sexual activities with him. Her large breasts and tender bottom render the man totally helpless. As well as physical contact, she can orally seduce her prey. These seductive techniques are useful for intelligence gathering and for softening up a target for an assassination. Nindō To Mizuko, second chances are everything. She believes that a second chance should be gifted to everyone to repent and atone for their past sins. In the past, she has reformed cereal killers, drug dealers, rapists and many more. Another related belief she has is that no-one should be judged based on past actions as whats done is done but with the help of a second chance the offender can attempt to make a mends for what they have done. However, when a person blows their second chance Mizuko becomes infuriated and enraged. Appearance From birth, Mizuko has always been a girl with unparalled beauty. At a young age she attracted the attention of hordes of lustful males. So much so that, at the age of seven she was kidnapped and sold as a sex slave on the black market. She has lush, silver hair which finishes at the midpoint of her back. Its tone reflects light and gives it a colour than can be refered to only as heavenly. Her hair has taken the colour due to both her parents and there respective clans having hair of that colour. Courtesy to good treatment, her hair is in optimal condition. It is strong, thick and glossy at the same time. Like the majority of her family from her Kitamura heritage, she possess crystal blue eyes. However her eyes are slightly different due to the fuse of her Hōzuki heritage. On the outskirts of her eyes she has a whiteish silver border with slight traces of pink. Mizuko's face has a rather creamy complexion similar to that of snow. The surface of her face has been said to be as soft as silk and even softer than the skin of a new born baby. To top off her beauty, she wielded a smile that was said to stop men dead in their tracks. It was described as a smile to die for. For the most part of her life, her smile was the source of her beauty and unrivalled seductive power. As she grew older and reached her teens, her stunning face became even more attractive, however it wasn't what all the males focused their attention on. Upon becoming a teen Mizuko's body started to become more lady like. Due to her constant physical activities her body had no excess fat, granting her a slim waist grown women would die for. Her waist was not the only thing women die for, Mizuko's physique had far surpassed the average females. At the age of only seventeen, her body had reached the figure '8'. Her breasts were at a mindblowing size of tripple D, as size few women ever came close to. As well as her top half, her rear end was also larger than almost all of the women she knew. As well as just perfect curviture, Mizuko's strength and training were evident. Her biceps and triceps, while not bulky, were perfectly toned. Additionally, another piece of evidence of her hardwork was her stomach. Her stomach had eight fully formed packs. Being what is known as a "girly girl", Mizuko has always been concerned about what she wore. As she was the adoptive daughter of a very highend family she generally got what she wanted. From a young age, she was interested in clothing and fashion. Her mother bought her loads and loads of Kimono's, skirts, shirts and about everything else you could think of. In terms of style and colour, Mizuko generally tended to wear clothing with bright summer colours (such as pink, light blues, oranges, yellows ect.) as she saw them to be reflective of her vibrant personality. While off-duty, she tended to wear things that would provide more comfort than asthetics. She generally sports crop tops to expose her stomach and short shorts to expose her thighs. As she has matured she has gained more self respect an has nearly stopped wearing clothing that exposes to much of her body. Even while off-duty she now dresses rather formally, with tight skirts down to her knees and blouses underneath cardigans. During missions and whatnot she wears her favourite attire. This outfit his her iconic clothing. It is Kimono's of varied sizes. Gaining self-respect for herself hasn't changed the love she has for her body so she wears tight, form fitting kimono's to display her large bosom and buttox. The Kimono's she wears are generally slit on the sides for maneuverability. Each of her Kimono's has a different colour and/or pattern. Some being leaves an other natural depictions and others being swirls, shapes, lines and whatno. Seeing as her physique is rare, her Kimono's are not generally in stores, so she has get them tailor made. Her Kimonos slightly indent in the bosom are because her "babies need space to breathe". None of her Kimono's are dull colours or black, with an exception to her espionage and assassination Kimonos. She has each Kimono made with a special synthetic silk like material for extra elasticity. Like most females, she has a lot of accessories. She switches up her earrings and bracelts constantly to keep her look "fresh". However, she always wears her necklace because it was a gift from her mother and keeps it as a memento. Being a shinobi, she also is geared without a leg pouch and a rear pouch, each filled with essential items. Abilities Tessenjutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Wind Proficiency Water Mastery Ice Mastery Freezing Release Equipment Soaring Shortswords Giant Fan Story - Chaos Labryinth Survival of the Fittest Arc